


Mildred x Ethel

by Tww2017fan2019 (orphan_account)



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Tww2017fan2019
Summary: When Ethel's mother finishes the call, not even asking Ethel about how school was, it leaves Ethel angry and upset. Mildred is the only one to notice.





	Mildred x Ethel

'' Right, Ethel, I am heading off now,'' Ursula Hallow stood up, taking her broom from the hallway, already in her cape and hat.

Ethel frowned, saying,'' But...I only just got here?! You spoke to Esmerelda for hours!'' Ethel could feel anger and jealousy raise in her voice.

'' Sorry, I am very busy, see you at home!'' Ursula smirked before ending the call. Ethel looked down at the floor, frowning so hard her forehead ached. '' How could she?'' Ethel thought,'' She spoke to Esme for hours! She couldn't even speak for me for atleast 10 minutes!'' Ethel stood up, walking to the door, where there was a queue. '' That took short!'' Felicity said. '' I thought it took Hallow ages!'' Enid said as Mildred looked at Ethel.

'' Shut up!'' Ethel said in an upset and angry tone.

Ethel looked at Mildred with a frown, saying,'' What are you staring at?! You can go talk to your...m-mother... now! Worst witch!'' Mildred watched Ethel storm towards her bedroom. Enid nudged her, telling her it is her go at the mirror booth.

Mildred told Enid to go first and that she will come back. '' But you waited for ages!'' Enid said but Mildred was already down the corridor.

Mildred could see Ethel's door slam shut ahead of her. Mildred walked up to the door, hand ready to knock. She lowered her arm, before hesitating. She finally knocked, Ethel's footsteps could be heard.

'' Yes?! What do you want?! You're supposed to be at the mirror booth!'' Ethel said, standing against the door. '' I wanted to...talk?'' Mildred said, opening her mouth to speak but nothing came out. '' Not to you,'' Ethel said, trying to close the door but Mildred pushed it open.

'' Go!'' Ethel hissed.

'' No...Please, I want to talk to you, please?'' Mildred said. Ethel looked at her for a moment. '' This better not be a trick!'' Ethel warned, letting Mildred through. '' What do you want?!'' Ethel folded her arms. Mildred sat down on Ethel's bed.

'' About that mirror call...'' Mildred said, fiddling with her fingers,'' Why was it so short?'' Ethel sighed, saying, ''I'm not telling you!'' '' I could help...in some way,'' Mildred said. Ethel looked at her, tears gathering in her eyes. '' I don't think you could help,'' Ethel shook her head. '' You could always talk to Esmerelda?'' Mildred suggested,'' I could be a friend? I know, It sounds...odd but maybe?''

Ethel sat down on the other end of her bed, looking at Mildred. '' I-I'd Like...that...'' Ethel said,'' I never had friends.'' Mildred started to feel bad for Ethel, maybe if they were friends Ethel would be better?

'' I would like to be your f-friend,'' Mildred smiled, Ethel couldn't help but smile back. '' Friends?'' Ethel placed her hand out. '' Friends,'' Mildred smiled, shaking Ethel's hand.


End file.
